implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Muktarbariyevo (Birth of Krakozhia)
| coa = | coa_caption = | map = Muktarbariyevo map.png | map_caption = Location of Muktarbariyevo in red | motto = Ибо Бог, Муктарбариево и партии | motto_non = | motto_lang = Russian | motto_en = For God, Muktarbariyevo, and the Party | Anthem = | capital = | city_largest = | city_other = Bilevo, Oslovsk, Guranovsk, Turmaryangrad, Igorovskoye | language = , | language_other = | religion = | religion_other = , | ethnic_group = | ethnic_other = | regime = District of the Province of of the Republic of | governing_body = | royal_house = | royal_house_title = | HoStitle = Moderator | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Vice Moderator | CoGname = | area = 301 | water_area = | population = 15,023 | est_date = 8 May 1994 | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | annex_to = | annex_date = | currency = | timezone = | summer_time = | Internet TLD = .kk | calling_code = +383 | organizations = , }} The District of Muktarbariyevo (Russian: Округа Муктарбариево, Okruga Muktarbariyevo; Krav: Kuruga Muktarberiyyevou) is a district of the Province of on the planet Venus. It is located at the mouth of the Muktarbariyev River, which flows into Vallarinsk Bay. It is named after its administrative center, the town of Muktarbariyevo. The district embraces a total of 301 square kilometers with a population of 15,023 inhabitants as of January 2012. The main road KR6 runs through the district from northwest to northeast, connecting it with the provincial capital of Umayevsk. Etymology The term Muktarbariyevo was first coined as early as 1994, when Krakozhian colonists first established a settlement on the mouth of what would eventually be called Muktarbariyev River. The colonists held a debate on what their new settlement should be named. Eventually, two canditate names were chosen: Muktarbariyevo, in honor of the late General ; and Bilevo, after Governor . The former choice finally won out, but only after three previous votes that came up with no conclusive agreement. History Sometime in late 1992, President decided that it was time to establish a new settlement in the then-colony of . A group of fifty volunteer colonists were gathered, along with a few rudimentary supplies for the journey to Venus. Their ship was launched as Vainyry Seven. Six months later, the colonists arrived at Umayevsk, where the previous colonists had already prepared construction supplies for them. They were led to a promising site for a new settlement: the mouth of the river that feeds Vallarinsk Bay. After building the core of their new settlement, the colonists began to argue over what their settlement would be called. Finally, after intense rounds of discussion, two choices were presented: Muktarbariyevo, after the famed General , leader of the Karoshan independence armies; and Bilevo, after Prime Minister , who led the Karoshan resistance during the Second World War. Three rounds of inconclusive voting led to a stalemate, until one of the colonists proposed a compromise: the name that gets the most votes will become the name of the new settlement, and the other name will be for the second settlement in their jurisdiction. Muktarbariyevo won 28-22, and the District of Muktarbariyevo was officially established on May 8, 1994, as the second district of Vallarinsk. Settlements Muktarbariyevo District includes the following 6 places (towns are shown in bold): Demographics The District of Muktarbariyevo has a population of 15,023 according to the January 2012 census, of which ? percent are male and ? percent are female. ? percent of the population declares their ancestry as Krav, with the other ? percent considering themselves Bulgarians. Small minorities make up the final ? percent. Gallery Ealing corbus2.jpg|An apartment and park in Muktarbariyevo town TramLM2008.jpg|A modern electric tram in Muktarbariyevo town Ust1.jpg|Apartments in Bilevo Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Districts of Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia)